The Diary of a Munky
Random pages from Unkle Munky’s private diary… Sun April 1st 2007 I have spent most of today in a prison cell. I really should have suspected the legitimacy of an ‘all nude’ fun run. My Legal advisor/General assistant, Ms. Bumton, can be very persuasive. I will investigate this April fools phenomenon at my earliest possible convenience. Thurs April 5th 2007 '''Ms. Bumton bollocked me today for drinking out of her cup. She said that she didn’t want it stinking of my stale Munky breath. Later, when she went outside for a fag, I got my own back by peeing in her foot-spa. Mon April 9th 2007 With reference to my diary entry of Sun April 1st - The Police will not be making any charges with regards to my public nudity, favouring instead to simply give me a written warning. I am very grateful to them but also a little pissed off about the literature that accompanied the aforementioned warning. I am only too aware of the various dick enhancing methods that are available on the open market! Thurs April 12th 2007 '''The toilet at Munky HQ became blocked again today. Ms. Bumton made some offhand remark about it being like me, full of shit. Sometimes that woman can be quite hurtful. A local plumber eventually fixed it and has recommended that I see a doctor with regards to my monstrous stools. Mon April 16th 2007 My Austin Allegro is having an MOT today. I am worried that it might fail on the grounds of bad taste. I took the liberty of leaving my ‘Bucks Fizz’ greatest hits CD on the passenger seat, I have also sprayed the interior with Old Spice body mist. Hopefully these small hints of my burgeoning sophistication will help alleviate any misgivings that the examiner may have previously held with regards to Austin Allegro owners. It saddens me to think that this kind of racist attitude can still exists in modern Britain. Wed April 18th 2007 '''Ms. Bumton’s impending pregnancy is causing her tits to swell. I have been trying hard not to stare. I was forced to work late tonight after inadvertently becoming wedged between my chair and desk. Women have no idea of the problems that their pregnancies can cause. Sat April 21st 2007 I have taken the plumber’s advice and been to see a doctor. Apparently they need a sample of my poo for analysis. Had I known that Ms. Bumton still used her Spice Girls sandwich container I would not have used it to crap in. She left early after complaining of nausea. Perhaps it’s the pregnancy? Mon April 23rd 2007 '''I had to bollock that Ms. Bumton again today for making me look like a pratt on my own agony column. She said that I was more than capable of making myself look like a pratt without her help. If it wasn’t for her tits I would have sacked her ages ago. My dreams are becoming increasingly bizarre. Last night I dreamt that I was sitting on her lap in a nappy. She says I do stare at her a lot and that I have a tendency to dribble. Fri April 27th 2007 Ms. Bumton caught me drawing her tits today. I told her that it was a graph and that the fluctuating nature of the polar icecap was beginning to alarm me, especially as I really like ice cubes in my coca cola. She called me a knob and took an early lunch break. I can only assume that she believed my story. Whilst she was out I coloured in the tits with her Rimmel London lipstick. Sat April 28th 2007 '''It would appear that Ms. Bumton has been fighting again. She was late this morning and her hair was a proper mess. I deduced from her smeared lipstick and torn blouse that she had given as good as she got. She later phoned her assailant and made arrangements to meet him for drinks at a local nightclub. I can only assume that they are going to try and settle their differences with some kind of dance-off. He won’t stand a chance! She was in the Spice Girls after all? Sun April 29th 2007 I appear to be using the word ‘assume’ with a frequency that is on a par with that of my soaring wank count. I can only assume that this is normal behaviour for an agony primate. Mon April 30th 2007 '''I swear Ms. Bumton wasn’t wearing a bra today. I may have inadvertently bestowed flawed advice as a result. I just hope that Diane from Cheshire doesn’t get pregnant. I wouldn’t mind, but I can’t even use the same lame excuse that I hear emanating from Emma’s gob every five minutes. After all, I’m not ‘only human’ am I? Thurs May 3rd 2007 I purchased a magazine this morning called ‘Asian Babes’. My legal advisor, Ms. Bumton, says that I am a disgrace. I told her that I was merely addressing the ethnic unbalance with regards to my porn collection. After all, I do not want to be labelled a racial. Sun May 6th 2007 '''I fell into one of the chest freezers at Tesco today. I was in there for fifty minutes before someone opened the lid! I can only assume that frozen sprouts are not very popular. Perhaps I should try falling into the ice cream freezer next time? Wed May 9th 2007 I answered my door to some religious nutter this morning. He claimed that the world was going to end on Sunday and that perhaps I should consider repenting my sins before it was too late. He stopped my confession some five hours later and said that he might have miscalculated the date. I wish these people would get their facts straight! Still, at least I’ve reset my sin clock? I might go for a ‘massage’ later. Sat May 12th 2007 '''My Austin Allegro failed it’s MOT test. Apparently there should be four wheels? My general assistant, Ms. Bumton kindly offered me a lift home in her Renault Clit. Had I know that her windscreen wipers weren’t working I would have caught the bloody train. Sitting on a slippery roof for fifty minutes with a squeegee in one hand and a rag in the other is not my idea of commuting! Tue May 15th 2007 My doctor has requested another poo sample. My previous effort was apparently corrupted by some kind of air-born virus. I find it hard to believe that the contamination levels of poo can be increased. Ms. Bumton kept a very tight grip on her sandwich box today. I hope she’s not one of those Ikea terrorists. Fri May 18th 2007 '''I found a four leaf clover in the carpark this morning. My general assistant, Ms. Bumton, said that they were meant to be lucky. Had I known this prior to eating it I would have requested to see her tits. Mon May 21st 2007 The computer went down again today. I telephoned the helpline and found myself conversing with some bloke in Jamaica. He made up for his technical ineptness by performing his very own version of Bob Marley’s ‘Don’t worry about a thing’. My general assistant, Ms. Bumton, left within minutes of me providing a backing vocal. That woman has no soul… and still no computer. Thurs May 24th 2007 '''I discovered my general assistant, Ms. Bumton, milking the milkman this morning. It is good to know that the entrepreneurial spirit is alive and well. I had no idea that he supplied his own produce. Mon May 28th 2007 I cut my knee open this morning after tripping over a blind man at the train station. He was sitting on the floor with a white stick, a stray dog and a tin of small change. I helped myself to £1.50 for a budget box of Band-aids and a tube of Germolene. My assistant, Ms. Bumton, says that it was disgraceful behaviour. I couldn’t agree more. Tripping up an innocent munky is just downright rude! Fri June 1st 2007 '''I caused mayhem in Tesco today. Yet again I must call into question the authenticity of man’s alleged space explorations. If designing a shopping trolley that is capable of travelling in a straight line is beyond his reach, then I fail to see how he could have designed a space ship that would land him on the fucking moon!? Tue June 5th 2007 I learned today that approximately 70% of the human body is made up of water. I have come to the conclusion that the remaining 30% of my general assistant, Ms. Bumton, is pure sarcasm. An evening on the internet verified my misgivings with regards to her disgraceful remark. Primates are not 70% shit! Fri June 8th 2007 '''I witnessed my heavily pregnant assistant, Ms. Bumton, playing a ‘Spice girls’ CD to her belly this morning. I fear for the future of that child and no mistake. He or she will most likely emerge as a scary, back-flipping, ginger with a penchant for posh frocks. I have still to determine what a ‘zigazig ah’ is. I suspect, however, that it might be a term used to describe a tobacco-based act of sexual gratification. Disgraceful behaviour! Sun June 10th 2007 I found a rather expensive looking identity bracelet this morning. The local police have informed me that the item will be mine if it is not claimed within the next month. I am hopeful that my friends will appreciate the sheer beauty of said item and, in due course, accept that I had little choice but to change my name to Jennifer. Wed June 13th 2007 '''I went to the opticians today. My assistant, Ms. Bumton, says that my poor eyesight is more than likely related to my incessant wanking. It seems bizarre to me that porno publishers don’t offer alternative, larger print, versions of their magazines. If I squint hard enough I can almost see a gap in the market. Sat June 16th 2007 I found a fingernail in my Pot Noodle today. My hast to contact their customer services department was of little consequence as I spent the next forty-five minutes in an automated queue. Such occurrences would normally make my blood boil, but on this occasion my mood was tempered by remixed versions of various Walt Disney classics. The operator finally answered my call half way through ‘You oo oo, I wanna be like you oo oo… ‘ I promptly requested that she put me back on hold. After all, my fingernail query seemed somewhat trivial after learning of the bears traumatic identity crisis. Mon June 18th 2007 '''My Austin Allegro is still at the garage. The human oil rag who is dealing with the MOT says that the snakeskin steering wheel cover contravenes an EU regulation. I went to work on my Space Hopper instead. It’s amazing how far those things can go on a tank of air. I’ve only ever filled it once. Thurs June 21st 2007 My assistant, Ms. Bumton, is getting bigger by the day. She seems to have been pregnant for years. Yesterday she wore a bright orange T-shirt that made her look like a space hopper. Thankfully, her doctor has confirmed that my unfortunate actions have not caused any permanent damage. I have apologised for accidentally attempting to ride her home and am confident that we can both put this terrible incident behind us. She wore grey today. Mon June 25th 2007 '''There’s a gorgeous new girl working at the newsagent's next to Munky HQ. I attempted to impress her today by purchasing The Financial Times. My endeavours did not seem to provoke much of a reaction. Tomorrow I shall buy two copies. Wed June 27th 2007 I have spent most of this evening attempting to assemble a flat pack wardrobe. My progress has been hampered by the fact that the instructions are written in Japanese. Making sense of the accompanying diagrams has also proven futile as they appear to have been drawn in Scandinavian? Sun July 1st 2007 '''I watched my neighbour cutting his hedge into the shape of a cube today. He was very precise about the whole procedure. It strikes me as odd that something so natural should be trimmed into the shape of something so contrived. As a silent protest, I have trimmed my hedge into the shape of an erect penis. Tue July 3rd 2007 I have received a letter from the city council about the general unkempt state of the neighbourhood. They say that the prick has to go. I am confused. Are they referring to my handy hedge sculptor or my anally retentive neighbour? Thurs July 5th 2007 '''This new smoking ban is playing havoc with my social life and no mistake. I am now banned from my local pub for inadvertently lighting-up a drinking straw! Sat July 7th 2007 I caught part of the ‘Live Earth’ event on TV earlier today. Phil Collins single handedly convinced me that things couldn’t possibly get any worse. I spent the rest of the day in my garden. The house is much lighter since felling those pesky oaks! I might have a fire later. Mon July 9th 2007 '''I went to a ‘Pick your own…’ farm this morning. Perhaps I misunderstood the concept? I assumed that you were only meant to pick the strawberries? I am missing my mobile phone already. I have tried ringing it, but I just keep getting through to the voicemail service. I have left a message asking me to call back. In the future I shall purchase my strawberries from Tesco! Thurs July 12th 2007 The cleaning lady at Munky HQ threatened to throw in her mop today. Apparently she objects to the porn that I have littered about the place. I can only assume that my lustful lesbian titles are not to her taste. My temporary assistant, Ms. Motion Sickness, has somehow persuaded her to stay. I shall scatter alternative porn about the office tomorrow. Perhaps a slice of rampant man meat will help alleviate said disgruntlement? Sat July 14th 2007 '''The batteries in my TV remote control died last night. As a result I inadvertently found myself stuck on a shopping channel. The torch glove, solar powered radio and robot vacuum cleaner should all be arriving within the next seven days. I must purchase fresh batteries before I go overdrawn. Wed 18th July 2007 The lucky horseshoe that hangs above the main door of Munky HQ fell on my head this morning. I spent the afternoon charging passers-by twenty pence to rub my lucky bump. I hope to purchase a banana milkshake on the way home. Fate has smiled on me and no mistake. Sat 21st July 2007 '''I spent this morning assembling yet another flat-packed wardrobe. Unfortunately I read the instructions back-to-front and, as a result, spent most of the day trapped inside the bloody thing. ---- Unkle Munky is also available here... ---- The Latest Fully Updated Page... Unkle Munky in Progress... Return to Munky Menu...